Carta al Destino
by Centoloman
Summary: Fic ganador del Concurso de Agosto 2008 de la FFF bajo el lema de "Redencion". Un antiguo soldado se arrepiente de sus crímenes y promete cambiar de vida... o algo así.


Querido destino:

Puede parecer extraño, incluso de locos, que yo te esté escribiendo a ti, un ente abstracto en el que no creo, pero creo que eres tú el perfecto destinatario de mis palabras, palabras que nunca creí que llegaría a pronunciar pero que ahora me veo escribiendo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. De todas formas, permíteme que esta sea una carta abierta, así, por lo menos, me parece que cobra un poco más de racionalidad.

Disculpadme si no me presento, pero soy un hombre de esos cuyo nombre pertenece al más alto de los secretos. ¿Por qué? Sería muy duro y muy largo de contar, una de esas historias para no dormir que parecen dignas de un thriller de acción y terror. Pero, como siempre, la ficción no le alcanza a la altura del betún a la realidad.

Es una historia que sucedió hace mucho tiempo, cuando quizás no fueseis ni siquiera un proyecto en las mentes de unos adolescentes… si es que vuestros padres llegaban a tal edad. Sin embargo, para mí, ha ocurrido ayer. Puede que sea porque el tiempo suele correr más rápido a mi edad, puede que sea porque realmente el tiempo se ha detenido desde entonces.

Sucedió muy lejos de aquí, al otro lado del mundo donde la jungla domina el paisaje y los hombres hablan idiomas demasiado distintos al nuestro. Yo era joven y ambicioso, un soñador dispuesto a comerse el mundo a toda costa, a cualquier precio.

Verás… Eran años difíciles… Bueno, no tanto… Tú ya me entiendes. Eran los años de la revolución de los floripondios y todo eso… Ya sabes. Alcohol, maría, ácido… Era el pan nuestro de cada día y digamos… que yo me empaché de pan y traté de pasarme de listo. ¿El resultado? Éramos un país en guerra… ¿Qué mejor que enviar a un melenudo, un despojo social, a que se curtiera como un nuevo recluta de nuestro respetabilísimo ejército?

Así aterricé en la jungla convertido en una máquina de matar. Nos enviaron al norte a buscar y eliminar a un sanguinario batallón de "amarillos". Se nos había dicho que nos enfrentaríamos a animales disfrazados de personas humildes, de campesinos, pero que detrás de su apariencia inofensiva se encontraban los despiadados asesinos que día a día mataban a nuestros compañeros. ¡Ingratos! ¡Íbamos a liberarlos de las manos opresoras del gran demonio rojo! ¿Así nos las pagaban?

Bajamos del helicóptero y… ahí empezó todo. ¿Cómo describir lo que allí pasó? Resultó que aquellos inocentes hombres de campo no eran otra cosa que campesinos inofensivos… La mayor parte de nosotros nos dimos cuenta demasiado tarde, al despertar rodeados de centenares de cadáveres después de una especie de éxtasis sanguinolento. Mujeres y niñas habían sido asesinadas después de ser violadas… y sabíamos que no habían sido los "amarillos". Ellos también yacían muertos…

¿Buscar y eliminar un batallón enemigo? ¿Acabar con las tropas de Hanoi? Cuando volvimos a la realidad nos dimos cuenta de que aquello no se parecía nada a lo que se nos había ordenado pero… ya no había marcha atrás. Sólo nos tocaba aceptar las consecuencias de lo que habíamos hecho.

Obedecíamos órdenes. Era el lugar y el procedimiento indicado por los superiores… pero no quiero eludir mi responsabilidad. No recuerdo la cantidad de personas a las que asesiné. ¿Importa? Aunque sólo hubiera apretado el gatillo una vez y hubiera fallado el tiro… Estaba allí, inmerso en aquel brutal trance. Aunque sólo hubiera sido un observador, soy tan monstruo como el que eliminó a cincuenta hombres.

Desde entonces no puedo dormir. Las imágenes de aquellas familias amontonadas inánimes en el suelo me persigue con el sólo gesto de cerrar los ojos. No puedo vivir más con ello, pero es mi condena. Es mi condena por haberme convertido en un monstruo. Los hombres, ahora lo entiendo, no estamos hechos para la guerra, no estamos hechos para ser monstruos.

"Luchábamos por la libertad". Eso nos decían. Pero ahora comprendo que lo único por lo que luchábamos era por nuestra hegemonía en una zona demasiado lejos de casa como para que nos debiera importar. "Altruismo", lo llamaban. Yo lo llamo soberbia.

Sé que esta confesión es inútil. Que por más que lo intentase no podría dejar atrás lo sucedido. Demasiada gente a la que pedir perdón. Demasiadas heridas que curar. Pero hacía tiempo que quería vaciar mi conciencia. Expresar el dolor que llevo dentro desde aquel día. ¿Servirá de algo? No lo creo, aunque desearía que estas líneas… ayudaran a alguien a entender el dolor que corroe al hombre que se convierte en un demonio.

Yo ya tengo mi condena, y es tremendamente insuficiente. Mi pago debería ser todavía peor. Pero, querido destino, espero pacientemente que me proporciones mi segunda oportunidad para enmendar, si todavía es posible todo el mal que hice en una sola mañana, aunque todos los segundos de una vida no lleguen para redimir el mal cometido en uno sólo de los que transcurrieron aquel día.

Y si no llega antes de que me alcance el destino fatal, espero al menos que los eternos tormentos de mi alma en el infierno sirvan para expiar el dolor y la injusticia cometidos en aquel lugar con tan sólo uno de los que cayeron bajo nuestra borrachera de sangre y crueldad.

Parecen palabras duras. Lo son. Pero un monstruo como yo no merece la misericordia de ningún Dios… Aquel día nosotros decidimos que nosotros seríamos él y jugamos a decidir quién tenía derecho a vivir y quién no… Alguien así no merece ser tenido en cuenta por él… si es que existe.


End file.
